La Semilla del Mal
by Breakmakena
Summary: Hamish está saliendo con una chica desde hace varios meses y es el momento de que sus padres se conozcan, pero ¿qué pasará durante la cena?
1. Chapter 1

**En colaboración con ****SgtMar**

**Notas del autor: este loco fic se nos ocurrió una mañana dándole de comer a un pato llamado Moriarty, DDD: daba miedooo, con Smaug habríamos dado más en el clavo xD. Bueno, este es el resultado del calor, el pan seco, patos y el olor a agua estancada del parque . espero que se diviertan ;)se supone que aquí todos deberían tener alrededor de 60 año, pero como somos así de maravillosas van a seguir como siempre, la única diferencia va a ser que Hamish esté pululando por ahí **

**¡Saludos!^^**

**Disclaimer****: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelentísimo ****Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle**** y de la BBC.**

**LA SEMILLA DEL MAL**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

"Era una fría tarde otoñal de octubre que inundaba los corazones de los transeúntes"-ABURRIDOS..."que intentaban refugiarse en el calor de sus hogares. Y quienes no podían, solo les quedaba encontrar unas leves esperanzas"-ABURRIDAS…" de llegar lo antes posible frente a una chimenea. A pesar de la tardía hora"-ABURRIDA…"Las gotas de rocío seguían cayendo de las hojas de los árboles de la"-ABURRIDA Y SIN ASESINATOS CIUDAD DE LONDRES. POR DIOS JOHN, DEJA DE ESCRIBIR ESTUPIDECES EN TU BLOG Y DISTRAEME, ME ABURRO.

Estalló Sherlock en forma de reclamo, apoyando su barbilla sobra la cabeza de su marido.

-Qué novedad, Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo ABURRRIDO- dijo, dejando de escribir y atendiendo al más alto.

-Desde que Lestrade y Mycroft se fueron a vivir juntos me aburro más que nunca- hizo un puchero indignado, tumbándose de forma teatral en el sofá, no sin antes pasar por encima de la mesita de madera como si fuera un puente hacia su desolación.

-Te recuerdo que eso pasó hace años.

-Creo que está bastante claro lo que quiero decir-se quejó, enrollándose en su propia bata granate.

Sabía que no iba a poder actualizar su página hasta que el detective se encontrara ocupado en no incordiarle. Por lo que cerró su ordenador y se fue a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de té.

-No te preocupes, tu hijo tiene noticias que darnos, a ver si así te distraes un rato.

-¿Hamish?- preguntó mientras se levantaba para entrar en la cocina y abrazar por la espalda a John.

-... ¿Tienes otro hijo?

-Bueno….te recuerdo que cuando tiene buenas noticias es mi hijo, y cuando no, el tuyo.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿eso cuando se decidió?

-Hace 23 años, cuando decidimos tenerlo.

-Voy a hacer como si no te hubiera oído. En fin. Ya falta poco para que llegue y podremos saber de quién es hijo.

- Qué exagerado…

Se mantuvieron en silencio pegados el tiempo que la tetera tardaba en cantar y John depositaba el té en cada taza.

-Mira Sherlock…sea lo que sea, quiero que le apoyes. Últimamente apenas habéis hablado, y eso que os pasáis casi todo el día en el mismo sitio- el médico dio una vuelta para encarar a su compañero, enlazando sus manos detrás de la nuca de este.

-Apenas coincidimos por los pasillos. Yo estoy en la morgue y él haciendo prácticas de acá para allá, no es mi culpa si…

-No, no estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa.

El rubio pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla del otro mientras le miraba con aire comprensivo.

-Solo, que él sienta que estás ahí, que eres su padre y le apoyas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero quiero una recompensa.

Finalizó con tono burlón, guiñando un ojo. Depositó un suave beso sobre los finos labios de John y tomó hábilmente su taza, para desaparecer en el salón.

Al cabo de una hora se oyó que una llave encajaba en la cerradura del 221B y unos pasos ascendían saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Una cabeza oscura adornada con bucles revueltos asomó por la puerta.

-¡u uuuu!

-Que no se entere la Señora Hudson que la imitas.

-Pues que no salude así, el otro día iba por casa en calzoncillos y casi me da un infarto del susto.

Hamish Scott Watson Holmes. Un joven inglés, alto y delgado. El vivo reflejo de Sherlock, tan inteligente como él. Acabó el instituto con honores y acabaría siendo el primero de su graduación en medicina.

Pero el chico no era todo seso. Si física e intelectualmente era igual al detective, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro como la de John. Cuando era niño su tío nunca se cansaba de repetirle "Aprovecha los dones que te han sido concedidos. Eres inteligente como un Holmes, pero tienes los sentimientos de un Watson".

El chico dejó sus cosas en el perchero de la entrada y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina delante de Sherlock, que leía en el periódico algo hacer de la Bomba Nuclear "Sacher", desaparecida hace unos días.

-Bueno, y hablando de infartos. Tengo algo que deciros.

Sherlock bajó un poco el periódico para mirar de reojo a su hijo, simulando desinterés.

-Te dije que si hacías algo con esa nueva novia tuya usaras protección.

-¡SHERLOCK!

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, no es nada de eso, aunque creo que lo preferirías a esto. Los padres de Charlotte nos han invitado a cenar esta noche en su casa para conoceros.

-¿Charlotte? ¿Quién es Charlotte?

-Dios, pues la misma de la semana pasada y la anterior y la de hace seis meses.

-Pues me suena a Cachalote.

-Sherlock….

-¿Veis? Esos son los comentarios fuera de lugar que quiero evitar. Papá nada de deducciones esta noche, intenta no ser tú. Sé…normal y haz como que te interesa el resto del mundo. Y por favor, nada de drama- le dijo Hamish al progenitor que tenía más cerca.

-¡¿Drama?! ¡¿Quién hace drama?! ¡Yo no hago drama!- gritaba Sherlock como si le hubieran acusado del más atroz asesinato jamás cometido mientras gesticulaba como un loco.

- Bueno Hamlet, eso está muy bien, pero bájate de la mesa, que ahí es donde comemos.

El consultor bajó de la tabla como si se tratara de un gato malhumorado al que acababan de regañar.

-¿Y qué estudia esa novia tuya?

-Matemáticas.

-pfff, matemáticas. La piedra angular de las ciencias. Me entran ganas de vomitar cada vez que oigo hablar de ellas.

-Eres químico, más o menos estás parejo a ellas. Y tu madre era matemática.

-Sí, y mi hermano pertenece al Gobierno Británico y no significa que lo soporte.

-¿Hola? ¿Podemos volver a la cena?

- ¿De verdad hay que ir? ¿Se notaría mucho si no apareciera?

-Para empezar, eres tú el que se aburría; y para continuar, si, si se notaría. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Hazlo por amor a tu hijo.

-¿Amor? Es una mala noticia, John, es tu hijo.

-Padre, vas a ir la cena, irás arreglado, pondrás tu mejor sonrisa, no me montaras ningún pollo ¡y será una velada perfecta en compañía de tu familia que tanto te soporta!

-uuuuu… cuánto rencor… John, el niño se me revela.

- ¿Ahora es tu niño?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor: Agradeceros a todos vuestros comentarios, es lo que nos anima a seguir escribiendo :D creo que este será el capítulo más flojo xD esperamos que los próximos sean más divertidos.**

**Como a partir de ahora van a intervenir más de tres personajes, ponemos las iniciales de quien está hablando en ese momento para que no sea tan lioso, quedando así: Sherlock Holmes: SH; John Watson: JW; Hamish Watson: HW; Jim Moriarty: JM; Sebastian Moran: SM; Charlotte Moran: CM.**

**Gracias por seguir esta loca historia. Paz y prosperidad :D**

**Disclaimer****: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelentísimo ****Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle**** y de la BBC.**

**CAPITULO 2:**

Eran las ocho y media de la noche cuando el taxi les dejó frente a una enorme mansión victoriana, encabezada por un inmenso jardín, con una fuente de piedra blanca con nenúfares justo en el medio del mismo. La finca se encontraba rodeada por unos lúgubres muros de ladrillo abrazados por unas enredaderas.

JW: ¿Y en que se supone que trabajan sus padres?

HW: Me dijo que eran hombres de negocios.

SH: Ummm... aburrido.

HW: Con esa actitud empezamos mal, ¿eh?

SH: He venido y he intentado ponerme corbata, ya he hecho la buena acción de la semana.

JW: Enrollarte la corbata alrededor de la cabeza y gritar que nunca podremos arrebatarte la dignidad no es hacer la buena acción de la semana Sherlock.

SH: Pero Jawn...

HW: ¿Cómo hacen para desviar siempre el tema?- se dijo el chico a sí mismo mientras llamaba al timbre.

Unos segundos después se oyeron unos pasos que bajaban con parsimonia las escaleras para acercarse a abrir la enorme puerta de cuatro metros de madera de nogal.

Una chica de 22 años apareció de entre las sombras provocadas por la tenue luz que había en el interior, dejando ver una figura esbelta con una larga melena castaña clara que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

CM: Buenas noches, qué puntuales-saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

HW: si... todo lo malo llega pronto-le susurró Hamish a su novia- Charlotte, te presento a mis padres, el doctor John Watson y...

CM: ¡Sherlock Holmes! Es un honor, mi padre es un gran fan de su trabajo y un ferviente seguidor de su blog, doctor Watson.

¿?: ¿Han llegado ya nuestros invitados, querida?

Otra persona apareció de detrás de la puerta, dejando ver a un hombre de mediana estatura, cuerpo delgado y cara de depravado.

JW: Dios mío, pero si es...-logró decir de un tirón John, a quien parecía que le habían tirado un cubo de agua helada encima.

SH: ¡MORIARTY!

Sintieron que se les helaba la sangre y les faltaba oxígeno en sus pulmones. Sin darse cuenta, el ex soldado dejó que de entre sus manos resbalara la botella de vino que habían traído para la cena.

CM: ¿Os conocéis?- preguntó la chica con tono de sorpresa y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

JM: De vista, pero no formalmente. Charlotte ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa a Hamish?

CM: Si, claro.

La joven cogió de la mano a Hamish y desaparecieron en el interior de la mansión, sin ser conscientes de lo que iba a suponer su ausencia.

JM: ¿Eso significa que la cojera ha vuelto? ¿O que Sherlock no le da lo que necesita?- se burló mientras daba una patadita a uno de los cristales rotos.

Al momento, otra figura de mayor altura apareció detrás de Jim. Un hombre musculoso, rubio y con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

SM: ¿Y esa botella? ¿Se la recomendó su hermana?

John sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Palideciendo mientras se sujetaba al brazo de Sherlock.

SH: John ¿estás bien?

JW: ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡ESTABAS MUERTO! ¡TE VOLASTE LA TAPA DE LOS SESOS! ¡VI TU CADÁVER!

JM: Y el de Sherlock también, ¿dónde le dieron el título de doctor? ¿En una tómbola?

JW: ¡SUJÉTAME, QUE LO REVIENTO, TE JURO QUE LO REVIENTO!

Sherlock retuvo como pudo a John mientras Sebastian se ponía delante de Moriarty, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa ladina.

JW: Y usted…

SM: ¿No me recuerda? Qué decepción, con todas las guardias que nos tragamos juntos, ¿tan poca mella dejé en usted, capitán?

JW: Coronel Moran, pero se suponía que estaba en el exilio. No podía volver a pisar tierra inglesa.

SM: Todo es negociable, y más si estás casado con James Moriarty- le explicó, alzando sus cejas en señal de triunfo.

JM: Anda, ¿os conocéis? Qué feliz coincidencia, el mundo es un pañuelo y usted es un moquito.

JW: ¡Pero cierra la boca y reacciona! -gritó John, girándose con el ceño fruncido hacia su marido, que apenas había gesticulado palabra desde que Moriarty había hecho acto de presencia.

SH: Yo…yo…yo solo...no sé... quiero una manta y quedarme en shock hasta que la nave nodriza venga a buscarme.

JW: ¿Pero qué dices? Nunca habías soltado una gilipollez así.

JM: ¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar sin tu distracción? Aunque veo que has estado todos estos años entretenido jugando a los soldaditos-soltó una pequeña carcajada siniestra- pero pasad, pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor: y aquí seguimos, al pie del cañón. Perdonad que no estemos respondiendo a vuestros comentarios u_u cuando tengamos un respiro os responderemos sin falta _ ¡lo prometemos!**

**Advertencias: al final del capítulo empiezan los spoilers de la tercera temporada, así que lean bajo su responsabilidad xD.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelentísimo****Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle****y de la BBC.**

**CAPITULO 3:**

JM: ¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar sin tu distracción? Aunque veo que has estado todos estos años entretenido jugando a los soldaditos-soltó una carcajada siniestra- pero pasad, pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta.

Los anfitriones empezaron a andar lentamente hacia el interior de su hogar, a la vez que Sherlock y John se miraban entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer.

JW: Tenemos que irnos de aquí pitando-susurró histérico mientras puntualizaba con las manos.

SH: ¿Dónde quedó el amor paternal?- dijo Sherlock en un tono de burla girándose hacia John.

JW: Y una mierda el amor paternal ¡Es el puñetero Moriarty!...espera, tú estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad? ¡¿Quieres que te deje asolas con Jim y yo me vaya con Moran a coger flores al campo?!- Gritó Watson, que sentía como se le subían los colores a la cara.

SH: Sabes que no quiero decir eso. Venga Jawn…estoy muy aburrido-hizo un puchero y puso cara de gatito.

JW: ¡Oh, no! ¡Cara de gato con botas, no!

SH: No he suplicado en mi vida…hasta ahora…-junto sus manos y enlazó sus dedos, inclinándose un poco hacia John, acentuando su cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida-¡por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! sólo me sacas de casa para ir a restaurantes ñoños y a ver películas tontas de barcos que se hunden ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio salvaría la vida de su amada antes que la suya? ¡Es absurdo!- se quejó el más alto, poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra.

JW: Tú fingiste tu muerte para salvarme.

SH: Exacto, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio...?

JW: Dios…está bien, entraremos por Hamish, pero espero que tengas un plan por si algo sale mal.

SH: ¿Un Vatican Cameos te bastará? -preguntó alzando la ceja y poniendo expresión seria.

JW: ¿Ese es tu gran plan? Mira, Hamish no puede sospechar que pasa algo raro. Le gusta de verdad esa chica. Así que, si nos provocan, en especial a ti, no entres al trapo.

SH: Cuando esta mañana me he levantado no pensaba que fuera a cenar con la pareja psicópata, ¿sabes? Además, veo lagunas en tu plan. Ten en cuenta que si Hamish sigue con ella, nos los encontraremos - empezó a contar con los dedos- en navidades, cumpleaños, eventos, fiestas...

JW: Ya se le pasará, no está en edad de relaciones serias, conocerá a otras chicas.

SH: Si ha salido con tus genes me veo en la obligación de darte toda la razón.

JW: Hoy te has levantado gracioso, ¿eh?

SH: Es que no lo comprendo John. Tú eres el entendido en estas cosas, pero no le encuentro la lógica por ningún lado. Quieres que la cena salga bien. Sin embargo, tienes-alzó las manos simulando comillas con los dedos-la "esperanza" de que nuestro hijo acabe mal con esta chica y así no ver a Moriarty cada dos por tres.

JW: Creo que no lo has cogido-suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara.

SH: ¡Aquí no hay comunicación John!-gritó alzando los brazos exageradamente.

JW: Mira quién habla, ¡la princesita del palacio mental!

SH: Si todo eso está muy bien, pero seguimos en la puerta. Como no entremos va a EX-PLO-TAR….jeje

JW: Dios, sí que lo estás disfrutando.

Al momento, Jim asomó la cabeza, dejando ver un rostro decorada con una sonrisa pícara.

JM: ¡u uuuu! ¿Vamos?

JW: Pero ¿por qué todo el mundo imita a la señora Hudson?

La pareja se miró entre ellos, antes de entrar a la que sería la noche más extraña de sus vidas.

Les guiaron por un vestíbulo enorme y frío, con un blanco suelo de mármol, el cual parecía que iba a congelarle los pies nada más ponerlos sobre él.

Se oía el eco de los pasos mientras caminaban en silencio hacia otra habitación, que desembocaba en un alargado comedor con suelo de roble negro. En el pasillo que conectaba el recibidor con la sala, Sherlock no pudo evitar fijarse en un par de marcos que se encontraban sobre un mueblecito pegado a la pared.

SH: John…no estoy muy al día en noticias….pero ese que está en la foto con Moriarty me suena- le susurró el detective al médico, deteniendo su camino.

JW: ¡Pero si es bin Laden. Y el de la otra foto es Kim Jong-un*!- gritó en voz baja para no llamar la atención de quienes iban delante.

SH: Sigo sin saber quiénes son, pero por tu tono sospecho que no sería bueno ir a tomar el té con ellos.

JW: Hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno, o eso dicen. Cada vez veo menos claro que Hamish salga con esta chica.

SH: Qué va, imagínate los regalos de la boda, y los invitados, una boda al puro estilo Holmes- se burló Sherlock, volviendo al tema anterior, mientras retomaba el camino hacia el gran comedor.

Pasaron el marco de la puerta, llegando a un estrecho comedor con una larguísima mesa de madera negra en medio de la habitación. Adornada con candelabros encendidos. Sobre ella una enorme lámpara de araña elaborada con cristal de Bohemia, que dejaba ver el contraste de los colores gracias al cambio de tonalidades producida por el fuego de la chimenea.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de los invitados no fue ni la gran mesa, ni la chimenea, ni la monstruosa lámpara, sino todos los trofeos de bestias que decoraban la larga pared, no cabía ni una más. Leones, rinocerontes, tigres de Bengala, cebras, gacelas, ñus…en resumen: todo muy siniestro.

JW: Madre mía, no hace falta que vayan al zoo, qué safari tienen montado.

SH: Les dará morbillo que les miren mientras lo hacen.

JW: "Ser el centro de atención, es la debilidad del genio, John, necesita público"- Se rió imitando una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvo con Sherlock tras conocerle.

SH: ¿Has dicho algo?

JW: Nada, nada…

Como un zorro sigiloso que aparece de entre la oscuridad, Jim se posicionó entre los dos hombres y les pasó un brazo a cada uno por encima de los hombros.

JM: Pero no os quedéis de pie, por favor, sentaos, y con confianza, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. A fin de cuentas, vamos a ser FAMILIA.

Sherlock miró al criminal asesor con fastidio, mientras lo apartaba de él y su marido, para conducirlo a la mesa donde ya se encontraban sus hijos charlando como si nada pasara. Que feliz se vive en la ignorancia.

SM: ¿Quiere vino, doctor Watson? ¿O el problema con el alcohol viene de familia?- le preguntó Sebastian, abriendo una botella de vino tinto para que respirara.

HW: ¿Cómo dice? -el más joven puso cara de extrañeza al no comprender a qué se refería el ex coronel.

Sherlock, al darse cuenta de la situación, se giró hacia Charlotte para llamar la atención de su hijo.

SH: Y dime Charlotte, ¿has usado ya la trigonometría para algo en esta vida? Con todos esos senos y cosenos…

CM: Bueno, si por ejemplo te caes a un río puedes hallar el seno para saber a qué distancia está el puente- dijo mirando a Hamish, como si esperara a que se riera tras contar su "chiste".

SH: No, lo último en lo que pensaría si me estuviera ahogando sería el seno y el coseno del puente- finalizó alzando la barbilla, pareciendo que se lo tomara como algo personal.

El médico le miró disimuladamente y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, para seguidamente volverse a Moran.

JW: Echa, echa, es una ocasión especial- dijo, haciendo como si no hubiera oído el "sutil "comentario, señalando su copa mientras pensaba "así que vas a empezar con la artillería pesada, ¿coronel? Pues yo no voy a ser menos, solo tócame un poco más las narices"

SH: Y dígame señor Moriarty, ¿a qué se dedica? - preguntó el de pelo rizado como si fuera el tema más interesante del mundo.

JM: Por favor, llámame Jim. Digamos que me dedico a las finanzas, más específicamente al negocio de envasados- emitió un silbido, simulando una "caída"- al vacío**.

Aparecieron cuatro mayordomos de una de las puertas laterales que llevaban a la cocina. Mientras servían de manera organizada cada uno de los platos tapados, la pareja invitada seguía atónita por el comentario de Jim. Había empezado con la carga antes de lo esperado y no sabían cómo contestar sin levantar sospecha delante de su primogénito. No sabían cuál podría ser la próxima que planeaban, lo que les aterraba e inquietaba a partes iguales.

SH: Qué curioso, eso sí que es calentarse la sesera***- soltó Sherlock, creyendo que había ganado ese asalto.

JH: Por favor, no pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo con esa bromita. Te has relajado en mi ausencia, ¿eh, Sherl?****- pero en realidad estaba a años luz de ganarlo.

*Kim Jong-un: En la actualidad, máximo mandatario de Corea del Norte.

**Sherlock cayó al vacío desde la azotea de Bart's…si…es una chorrada, pero nos hizo gracias…merecemos una muerte lenta y dolorosa por esto xD.

***calentarse la sesera, pistola, ya entendéis.

****Así es como nuestra…ejem…"queridiiiiiísima" Janine llamaba a Sherlock….la odiamos…lo siento por si a alguien le cae bien u_u.


End file.
